longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Glassjaw
Glassjaw is a four piece (formerly five piece) band from Long Island, New York that was started in 1993 by vocalist Daryl Palumbo and guitarist Justin Beck. Since their inception into the Long Island music scene, they have been categorized as many genres; predominantly "Post Hardcore" but also "Hardcore Punk", "Experimental Rock", "Alternative Metal", "Progressive Rock", and "Art Rock". They have also gone under numerous line up changes, and over the years they have been influential in the progression of underground music scenes, spearheading the new Post Hardcore movement in the northeast with Thursday, and their music has since spread to the rest of the United States, Europe, and South America. Biography In 1993, Daryl Palumbo, a vocalist from Bellmore who was in the straightedge hardcore band, XbustedX met Justin Beck a guitarist from the Jewish straight-edge band, Sons of Abraham. They formed a band together that Palumbo immediately christened "Glassjaw"; a name that he had been thinking of for a long time, created partly in homage to his father who was a boxer, and partly in homage to other Hardcore bands that had similar names at the time. Beck, who had played drums in his previous band picked up the drums, Palumbo was the lead vocalist, and they recruited Nick Yulico on guitar, and Dave Buchta on bass. The group played their first show in 1994 in Oceanside, New York. Around this time, Glassjaw recorded it's first four track demo, and released it in 1994. Dave Buchta was replaced by Ariel Telford, who would be the band's bassist for four years. They then recorded the demo, "Our Color Green in 6/8 Time". Justin Beck's primary instrument throughout this time was drums, but switched to bass guitar when Ariel Telford left the band in 1998 and then switching to lead guitar when Kris Baldwin left and Manuel Carrero joined the band in 1999. From 1994-1999 the band recorded several demo quality recordings of some songs that would eventually appear on their official releases, as well as several other compositions that would not see official release. A significant recording came in 1999 working with Don Fury, showcasing songs that appeared on their debut LP Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence. The band recorded the five song Kiss Kiss Bang Bang EP in 1997. The record was released independently on the label 2 Cents a Pop, then saw a re-release in 2001 without label affiliation. The line-up on this record was Daryl Palumbo, Justin Beck, Todd Weinstock, Kris Baldwin and Ariel Telford. "Star Above My Bed", from the EP, is often still in the band's set lists to this day. ''Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence'' (1999–2000) In 1999, the band entered the studio at Indigo Ranch in Malibu, CA with producer Ross Robinson (At the Drive-In, Korn, Limp Bizkit, Slipknot, among others) and recorded their first full-length album entitled Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence which saw release in 2000 through Roadrunner Records, the line-up on this record was Palumbo, Beck, Todd Weinstock, Manuel Carrero & Sammy Siegler(who would leave the band prior to the subsequent tour). The music was aggressive and unrelenting, but also included spacious songs like "When One Eight Becomes Two Zeros", "Her Middle Name is Boom", "Piano" and the epic "Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence". The music, accompanied with Daryl's lyrics, which were often bitter and resentful towards particular characters he was discussing, and his singing style in itself, which is very powerful and aggressive, showing off his impressive range incorporated with guttural screaming, created a unique dynamic. Although EYEWTKAS is often cited as a milestone post-hardcore album, it saw little push from Roadrunner causing the band to garner an ill-will toward the label. Matters were somewhat worsened when Palumbo started to have bouts with his Crohn's Disease on tour as his aggressive style would sometimes trigger attacks, which have the potential to be fatal. Larry Gorman officially took over drumming duties part-way through touring. Following the conclusion of tour support for the album, Manny Carrero left the band due to personal reasons. ''Worship and Tribute'' (2001–2003) In 2001, the band entered the studio in secret with Ross Robinson and began recording their follow-up album Worship and Tribute, which would see release the following year. They shopped this to other labels and ended up signing a deal with Warner Bros. Records. The line-up on this record was Palumbo, Beck(who also provided bass duties), Weinstock & Shannon Larkin of Amen and later Godsmack, who provided drumming duties due to recording time constraints, as he had worked well with producer Ross Robinson in the past, although Larry Gorman was composing parts and officially the drummer of the band. It should be noted that Ross Robinson does not use a 'click track'(automated metronome) when recording drummers, as he believes "it takes away from the true essence of the music". This album showcased a more melodic and mature Glassjaw, as they started to further incorporate Jazz and Ambient influences, particularly in tracks like "Ape Dos Mil", "Must've Run All Day", "The Gillette Cavalcade of Sports", "Trailer Park Jesus" and "Convectuoso"(which did not appear on the official release due to a publishing dispute with Roadrunner). Lyrically, the more confrontational elements heard on 'Everything...' were reigned in, with Palumbo taking a more cerebral approach. Dave Allen joined the group as bassist following the recording of the album. The band then toured extensively throughout 2002-2003, playing all over the world, and played on festival tours such as Warped Tour, Ozzfest and Snocore. The band then decided to take a hiatus in 2004 while Palumbo was composing and performing with his new group Head Automatica. Larry Gorman also decided to follow Palumbo in joining Head Automatica. Hiatus and rebirth (2004–2008) In late 2004, Todd Weinstock, Dave Allen, and Larry Gorman all left the band for various personal reasons. Todd seemed the most surprised with his departure, as he found that performances had been booked without his knowing or billing. Todd then decided to found his own band, Men, Women & Children. Allen was replaced with a returning Manuel Carrero, who had been playing with a band named The Jiant, and is also currently a member of Saves the Day. Manny rejoined after nearly 5 years away from the group. Durijah Lang, who was also a former band member from their early years, and current member of Classic Case, replaced Larry Gorman behind the kit. The band also decided not to fill its vacant guitarist role and continue as a four-piece. In October 2005 the band released a B-side EP of songs not used in the band's second album Worship and Tribute, entitled El Mark. After a two year hiatus, the band played three shows in 2005, two at The Downtown in Farmingdale, New York, with proceeds going to charity, and a spot on The Used's tour at the Hammerstein Ballroom. In the July 2006 issue of Alternative Press magazine, Palumbo stated that Glassjaw was in the process of writing & recording some new material for the next album, which he hopes to release in 2007. Daryl has also hinted that there could be a unifying concept behind the album. There have also been circulating rumors that the upcoming record may be the first without producer Ross Robinson, as the band may have decided to self-produce their next effort, this however, is unconfirmed. Moreover, Glassjaw's website (www.glassjaw.com) became active once again in November 2006. The band would go on to tour in December of that year as support for Deftones on their tour and a few shows as headliners on their own (known as the Fucking Tour on their website). On New Year's Eve of 2006, they would play a support slot for Hatebreed. The shows would introduce new material to the public and the confirmation that a new album would be recorded in 2007 with the new material played at the shows included. Glassjaw's official site the screen shows "7.7.7." in large bold letters. This refers to a one-off show at the Carling Academy Brixton. It was then announced on fansite glassjaw.net that they would be playing a warm up show for 7.7.7 at the camden barfly on 6.7.7. These shows were the first in the UK for over six years. Recently, Glassjaw has for the first time headlined in Southern California in various venues such as the Avalon in Hollywood, the House of Blues in San Diego, and the Glasshouse in Pomona. Glassjaw was one of the headlining acts of 2007's Saints and Sinners festival at the Asbury Park Convention Hall in Asbury Park, New Jersey, along with Against Me!. Glassjaw also headlined the festival's second day, November 4th. Recently, the songs on Glassjaw's Myspace music player have been taken off, and a track called 'Yum Yum' was put up. The track was a loop of a distorted drumline, however the last few seconds featured undistorted drumming. Six days later, this track was removed and replaced with a track called 'Last Lisp'. Unlike 'Yum Yum', it is a looped bassline with no sample at the end. Glassjaw are supporting 30 Seconds To Mars at the UK festival Give It A Name in Sheffield on May 10, 2008 and in London on May 11 2008. Untitled 3rd album (2008) An upcoming album is currently being worked on and Daryl Palumbo has stated that the new album should be completed by mid-2008. Confirmed titles that will be on the album and have also been played live are: '(You Think You're) John Fucking Lennon', 'Jesus Glue' and 'Natural Born Farmer'. Line-up changes 1993–1994 *Daryl Palumbo (Vocals) *Justin Beck (Drums) *Nick Yulico (Guitar) *Dave Buchta (Bass) 1995–1999 (Impossible Shot, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Don Fury Sessions) *Daryl Palumbo (vocals/guitar) *Justin Beck (guitar(1999)/bass(1998)/drums(1995-1998)) *Todd Weinstock (guitar) (1996-2004) *Nick Yulico (guitar) (1993-1996) *Kris Baldwin (guitar) (1995-1998) *Brian Mehann (guitar) (1998) *Mike Caleo (guitar) (1998) *Ariel Telford (bass) (1995-1998) *Manuel Carrero (bass) (1999) *Durijah Lang (drums) (1998-1999) *Scottie Reddix (drums) (1999) *Stephan Linde (drums) (1999) *Sammy Siegler (drums) (1999) 2000 (Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence) *Daryl Palumbo (vocals) *Justin Beck (guitar) *Todd Weinstock (guitar) *Manuel Carrero (bass) *Sammy Siegler (drums, recording) *Larry Gorman (drums, touring) 2001–2004 (Worship and Tribute) *Daryl Palumbo (vocals) *Justin Beck (guitar) *Todd Weinstock (guitar) *Larry Gorman (drums) *Shannon Larkin (session drummer, 2001) *Dave Allen (bass) (2002-2004) *Mat Brown (bass) (2001) *Mitchell Marlow (bass) (2001) 2005–present *Daryl Palumbo (vocals) *Justin Beck (guitar) *Manuel Carrero (bass) *Durijah Lang (drums) Discography Albums * Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence (2000) * Worship and Tribute (2002) * Untitled TBA (2008) EPs and singles * Kiss Kiss Bang Bang EP (EP, 1997, 2001 re-release) * Pretty Lush (Single, 2000) * Ry Ry's Song (Single, 2000) * Cosmopolitan Bloodloss (Single, 2002) * Ape Dos Mil (Single, 2003) * El Mark (Digital EP, 2005) Demos * Untitled (Demo, 1994) * Our Color Green in 6/8 Time (Demo, 1995) * The Impossible Shot (Demo, 1996) * Monster Zero (Demo, 1998) * The Don Fury Sessions (Demo, 1999) Other recorded compositions * "Convectuoso" (Track 12 from Worship and Tribute advance copy) * "Grasper" (B-side from Worship sessions) * "Tewt" (B-side from Worship sessions) * "Midwestern Stylings" (B-side from Worship sessions) * "Midwestern Stylings (Acoustic)" (Fadeaway Records Sampler) * "Midwestern Stylings (Bright & The Defdefier Remix)" (The Best Comp In The World) * "Star Under My Bed" (Reworked track from Kiss Kiss Bang Bang) * "Last Kiss" (Don Fury Outtakes) * "Harlem" (Don Fury Outtakes) * "Family of Five" (Don Fury Outtakes) * "String of Pearls" (Don Fury Outtakes) * "Our Color Green" (Live bootlegs exist) * "Pravada" (Live bootlegs exist) * "Faust" (Track 7 from 516: A Long Island HC Comp) * "Pravado" (Track 8 from 516: A Long Island HC Comp) * "St. Alex" (Live at The Apple Store, Soho; February 5, 2003 - guitar-based version of 'The Number That No Good Things Could Come Of') * "Natural Born Farmer" (New Song, Live Bootlegs exist) * "(You Think You're) John Fucking Lennon" (New Song, Live Bootlegs exist) * "Jesus Glue" (New Song, Live Bootlegs exist) Videography *''Golgo 13'' Directed by Baldwin Vision *"Siberian Kiss" edit 3:51 from Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence (2000). Directed by Steve Pedulla. *"Pretty Lush" edit 3:04 from Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Silence (2000). Directed by Steve Pedulla. *"Cosmopolitan Bloodloss" edit 3:23 from Worship and Tribute (2002). Directed by Patrick Hoelk. *"Ape Dos Mil" edit 3:51 from Worship and Tribute (2002). *"Tip Your Bartender" edit 3:00 from Worship and Tribute (2002). "Home video"-style music videos were shot for "Must've Run All Day" and "Ape Dos Mil" and were distributed on Worship and Tribute, in the form of interactive CDs. However neither were intended for release. Versions of the "Cosmopolitan Bloodloss" video vary (the band gets shot at the end in one version). See also * Head Automatica * Men, Women & Children * Classic Case * Saves the Day External links * Glassjaw.com official site * Glassjaw.net forum site * Category: Hardcore Punk Bands